My World for a Strawberry Nirvana
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: All Sesshoumaru ever wanted was a smoothie and some possible alone time with his girlfriend... why cant anything go his way for once and go wrong? SesshxKik.


**BewilderedLoca**

The disclaimer that said I didn't own InuYasha was dismantled by Kagura, when she chased after me in 'Having Fun With Pomegranates''. Now here's a little something you SesshxKiky fans. As of lately, where are the updates man! This pairing seemingly died out three to two months ago! We MUST get back into our roots and start or update our beloved stories!

Sesshoumaru; That's funny coming from a girl who deleted hers and did the same thing not too long ago.

Kikyou; Which I'm **glad** she did. You raped me!

Sesshoumaru; Nooo. She had me rape you. It's not as if I wanted too.

Kikyou; You secretly enjoyed it!

Sesshoumaru; Did not. *points at Authoress* She did.

**How dare you throw me under the bus! You had that talk with me to change the script around before I even wrote the story!**

Sesshoumaru; LIES!! She's lying.

Kikyou; Oh really?

**Yeah!  
**  
Sesshoumaru; No, she's lying! I never wanted to force you into doing anything!!

**My ass you did!**

Kikyou; Seems we should go have another 'walk', Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru; Noooo, anything but those :(

**Hehehehe, I hope he suffers... which in here, HE WILL! Enjoy the story folks!**

~!#$#!~

"I don't why you made a big fuss back there." Kikyou started to explain, while walking with Sesshoumaru in hand. "I know they meant well."

"Kikyou, A dog and cat could find better things to do in their spare time." Sesshoumaru said. "Those _two_ can't!"

"Well, if I can recall from the very beginning, you did set of a bad impression with the boys." she told him. "You insult, mock and tease them. Eventually Bankotsu and Hiten are gonna respond back by pulling pranks and whatnot." Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Take me for example. I was anything but rude towards them in the beginning and they treat and respect me as if I'm their big sister... except for Hiten. He'll go overboard sometimes but he knows when to stop." she defended while Sesshoumaru gave her a side glance.

"What about the other one?"

"Bankotsu? Oh, he's a total sweetheart." Sesshoumaru growled, "Oh, relax will you." Kikyou said nudging him.

"Why do I have a feeling you'll take his side before me." he muttered to himself while Kikyou pouted, "Sesshoumaru, you know I wouldn't do that."

"But would you?" he questioned her as she frowned. "No." she answered softly while she heard him scoff.

"You know, for guy who acts tough and independent, you're needy." Kikyou remarked before uncurling her arm around his and walk ahead, crossing her arms with pout on her face.

"Kikyou?" He called after her.

"No."

"Wait!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Darling..."

"Don't you _dare_ go there." she snarled while Sesshoumaru pulled her close and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered in her ear while she groaned, "No get off. You're being such a jerk now."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know you did Sesshoumaru but you have to stop getting jealous over Bankotsu and Hiten, every time I talk about them." she reprimanded.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like the fact you talk highly of them and compare them to me."

"Talk highly? Sesshoumaru, they're boys who act like they're brothers. Just like you and Naraku before me or Kouga entered the picture!"

"We weren't that bad." Sesshoumaru muttered while Kikyou gave him, a hexed gaze. "Were we?" he asked her as she hardened her glare.

"Okay, I guess we were... but that doesn't mean, we're like that now! We've grown past that immaturity stage..."

"Oh really? You sleep with your baby blanket and Naraku still giggles at the word 'vagina' and 'twat' to this very day. Still think you're mature?"

"I know I am... Naraku went back a couple of years though, ever since he and Kouga did that History project on the pueblo Indians..." he stopped talking when he noticed, Kikyou wasn't listening to him and stared up away from him. "Kikyou, please stop acting like this."

"No!" she childishly pouted while Sesshoumaru and looked around the area.

"Want me to get you a smoothie?" Kikyou's eyes widened but went back into the angry five year old tantrum face.

"I'll get you a mango smoothie..." he pushed further on, "And maybe a Napoleon, if you come with me."

"A Mega Mango smoothie and Napoleon?" she inquired while he lightly nibbled her ear. "Mhmm..."

"That sounds good..." Kikyou pursed her lips. "Very good."

"Are you going to behave?" she asked him while he frowned.

"Only if _those two_ don't show up." he groaned.

"Sesshoumaru." Kikyou beamed.

"Alright... I'll try. I'll promise you that much." Sesshoumaru frowned while Kikyou pecked him on the cheek. "There's the man I love."

Sesshoumaru made a noise and Kikyou ignored him, dragging him to her favorite smoothie bar. "Now time for a Mega MANGO!!!" she cheered.

**~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~ ~!#$#!~**

  
By the time they both walked in Smoothie Express, it was as expected crowded and crawling with people. Mainly the ones near their age groups. The place had an outlook appeal that only seemed to attract the younger masses. There were funky colored lightings, bright bold colorful walls, small trendy coffee table that was spilled with teen magazines and novels, teenagers and college students were found typing on their laptops or phones, texting or talking to their friends while they waited for their orders.

"I haven't had a mango smoothie in like, ever. You have NO idea how much I wanted a mango smoothie!" Kikyou gushed, getting excited as they waited on line.

"But I took you to get some yesterday..." Sesshoumaru said as Kikyou frowned.

"Yeah like hours ago yesterday. I came back two hours later to get another one." Kikyou blinked while Sesshoumaru gave her a weird look.

"You really do love mangoes, don't you?"

"Yes!" Kikyou grinned before looking back at the menu then back at him. "Can I get two?"

"Why don't you wait until you finished the first one?" he asked as she pouted.

"But..." she pouted, "What if I drink the first one fast then?"

"You'll get a brain freeze." he told her.

"No I won't."

"Kikyou," Sesshoumaru grabbed her and placed her in front of him, moving up in the line. "Everyone gets a brain freeze."

"That's not true." Sesshoumaru cringed before turning his head to see someone unpleasant, standing behind him in line. "I don't get them either."

"That's because you don't have a brain to begin with, Bankotsu!" Sesshoumaru seethed while Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Whoa! We just came here for drinks! Not for some drama for your 'mama!" Hiten held his hands up.

"Hi Kikyou!" Souten chirped and waved her arm.

"Yeah Sessh, what's wrong in ordering some smoothies?" Kagura asked.

"Hi Souten." Kikyou returned the smile and gesture.

"Naraku sent you, didn't he?" Sesshoumaru frowned.

Kagura scoffed, "Pssh, no. Nara's a big man. Besides it's not as if we knew you two be here."

"But today is Thursday," Kikyou reminded her, "—shouldn't you guys be in Cold Stone... ooh. Cold Stone. I want some ice cream!"

Sesshoumaru groaned while Kagura gagged, "Do you have any idea who's there!?" she snapped.

"Kouga and Ayame?" Kikyou blinked.

Kagura paused, "... well yeah but besides them?! InuYasha and Kagome!"

Hiten stuck his tongue out, "Don't mention their names around me!"

"I had no idea, a snuggle and kiss could go _that_ far..." Bankotsu said before shivering, "It's really a disgusting sight, if I do say so myself."

"I sit next to Kouga, who's practically ready to hump Ayame at any given moment." Sesshoumaru gave him a look.

"Pfft. You're one to talk, Sesshoumaru. I've seen Kouga. ATLEAST he keeps his hands to himself, unlike you, pervert." Bankotsu scoffed, causing Sesshoumaru to growl.

"Why you little-" Sesshoumaru snarled until Kikyou cleared her throat.

"You promised!"

"I said I _try_!" Sesshoumaru hissed while Kikyou's eyes narrowed.

"Still... you promised me." her voice foreshadowed hostility and Sesshoumaru calmed down.

"Fine." he clipped before crossing his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, did we ruin your chances for getting laid tonight?" Hiten taunted.

"I hope not. I'd feel real bad if we done that much damage to your relationship already..." Bankotsu snickered as Sesshoumaru was getting ready to strangle him.

"Don't you even dare!" Kikyou pressed.

"Yeah! Don't you dare try to force her tonight either, you asshole!" Bankotsu jokingly scolded him while Sesshoumaru twitched, "I've had it!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou snarled.

"Bankotsu, don't you dare try to get me kick out of this place too!" Kagura snapped, pulling Bankotsu back while pushing him towards another line. "I have a raging mood swing. If I don't get a Razzmatazz, I swear Bankotsu, I'll give you a lobotomy."

"Finally. They're gone." Sesshoumaru watched them walk off while Kikyou crossed her arms and frowned. She moved along the line and kept her back facing him, "Kikyou?"

"Hurry up so you can pay for my drink and drop me off." Kikyou told him, already irritated.

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood today, Sesshoumaru." She quipped.

"But you were _before_…" he reminded.

"Yeah well, I'm not now. Hurry up and come over here to pay for my drink." She scowled, pointing at the spot in front of her. Sesshoumaru sighed, noticing how much she was mad but would get it once they got to her house. His, if God would share a miracle with him. "What is it you wanted again?" he asked once the customer before them, finished up their order.

Kikyou stared at him, "What do you _**THINK**_ I want?" she asked, her voice still foreshadowing hostility.

"A smoothie?" he guessed, trying to joke for abit to get her in a lighter mood. Instead he got a huff and glare instead.

"Just order and I'll take myself home." She scowled while the person in front of them left and they both moved up. Apparently the worker was asleep on the job and snored loudly. Sesshoumaru twitched and growled, he looked over and saw Bankotsu and his group were still four people behind. If he was lucky, he'd get his order fast and avoid another confrontation from them. He cleared his throat and the cashier was still asleep.

"Ahem!" he glared, "Hey! WAKE UP!"

The cashier then woke up and blinked, "Oh right. Sorry." He fixed his name tag that read 'Derrick'. "Welcome to Smoothie express, can I take your order or something?"

"That would be appropriate…. This is a fast food place!" Sesshoumaru twitched. He was surrounded by idiots.

"Actually this is a smoothie place. A 'Smoothie Express'." Derrick said before poking at the screen on his register. Both Kikyou and Sesshoumaru watched him and it wasn't until he noticed a customer was there.

"Welcome to Smoothie Express. Home our all natural fruit smoothies, can I have an order?" he paused, "Wait, would you like an order or something?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath before ordering, "Can I have a Mega Mango smoothie for her and," He looked up at the menu, "A Strawberry Nirvana for me."

"I dunno. It's up to you really." Derrick shrugged. "People decide what they want and come here to order."

"I'm telling you what I want." He reasoned.

"Yes and?" Derrick frowned. "Why don't you tell me what you want?"

"I am. I'm ordering you to give me a Mega Mango and Strawberry Nirvana." He blinked.

"I'm not your slave, man!" Derrick protested.

"No, you're the cashier who takes people orders. And I ordered for me and my girlfriend."

Derrick glared at him before noticing Kikyou and loosened up his glare, "Awww, how long have you too been going out?"

"Long enough." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her." He said pointing at Kikyou. "Rude much." He rolled his eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled while Kikyou sighed, "Can we have a Mega Mango and a Strawberry Nirvana, please?" she ordered.

"Sure thing!" Derrick said before placing an order and paused. "Something's wrong here."

"Like what?" Kikyou asked, pouting. "You didn't run out, did you?"

"No, just… these buttons look confusing… wait alright. I got it." Derrick resolved before stopping again.

"What's wrong now?" Sesshoumaru groaned.

"What sizes did you guys want?" Derrick asked, blinking.

"Oh! A Mega sized one for me and a medium for him." Kikyou ordered with a grin. She couldn't wait for her order, she was way too excited and ignored Sesshoumaru's stare and gapping jaw.

"What about me and my order?" he asked.

"I come first." Kikyou said before looking over at him then back at Derrick, who punched in the order.

"But I'm _paying_ for it." Sesshoumaru pointed out while Kikyou shrugged. "I'm still first."

"But I'm _paying_ for it." He repeated.

"If you want any tonight, I'd suggest you be quiet and pay the order like a good boy."

"I think he's incapable of that." Derrick butted in.

"You don't even know me!" Sesshoumaru glared. "So shut up."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Kikyou snapped before glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Why are you being mean to him?"

"Why are you defending him!?" he snapped back.

"He's the 'Mango Man'…" she pouted.

"Why are you yelling at her?" Derrick asked.

"Why are you in our business?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sir, you are in my uncle's shop!" Derrick argued as Sesshoumaru snarled, before anything could escalate, a girl came over and told Derrick to work in the back. "I'm sorry, sir. He's the nephew of the man who runs the business. We're pretty much stuck with him."

"I see." Sesshoumaru said massaging his face, not even noticing who was taking his order now. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Sara?" he asked, incredously while Kikyou's jaw dropped. "Since when did you work here?"

"It's been a long time, Sesshoumaru." Sara grinned, ignoring Kikyou's question and presence all together.

"Yeah long time." Sesshoumaru rushed. "Can I just please have a Mega Mango smoothie and a Strawberry Nirvana?"

"Alrighty, what sizes?" Sara asked, pressing the buttons in.

"A large and a medium." Kikyou answered while Sara ignored her again. "So what'll it be?"

"A large Mega Mango and a medium Strawberry Nirvana." He ordered again briefly.

"Since when do you like mango?" Sara asked out of curiosity.

"Since when are you gonna get the order?" Kikyou asked with her arms crossed as Sara glared.

"Ooh! May we cut?" Bankotsu asked pushing himself into between the two. "Those people are taking too long."

Sara glared, "YOU!!"

"Yeess?" he drawled before realizing who it was, "Oh hi, Sara." He nervously waved.

"I couldn't go to the Powerline concert because of you!"

"You had tickets?" Hiten raised a brow.

"Powerline!?" Kagura gushed, "Give 'em to me then!"

"No way!" Sara snorted, "After the way you guys tricked me into detention and ruined my perfect record, I'm not giving you anything!"

"Except a _drink_." Hiten pointed out.

Sara glared, "Shut up."

Souten moved up in the line, "Excuse me, I have nothing to do with my brother and what destruction he may have inflicted on your personal life, but I just came here to order a medium Aloha Pineapple. So may I have one?"

Sara just stared at her and then looked up at everyone else before groaning, "Fine, What is it you freaks want?" she sighed.

"Finally! I want a Pomegranate Paradise, a Razzmatazz, a Mango-a-go-go, an Aloha Pineapple and carrot juice." He ordered.

"… carrot juice?" Sesshoumaru blinked, "You hate carrots."

"Aww how sweet he remembered," Bankotsu pinched his cheek while Sesshoumaru twitched and Kikyou giggled.

"Oh, it isn't for us." Kagura added in.

"It's for Phillip!" Souten chipped in.

"Who's Phillip?" Kikyou asked.

"The bum outside the store?" Sara asked giving them a blank stare, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! He's blind!" Souten brought up.

"I know that." Sara groaned, while pinching the spot between her eyes. Sesshoumaru found himself doing the same thing.

"I'm buying carrot juice, so that way he could see again!" Bankotsu frowned.

"Are you serious?" Sara stared.

"Mhmm." Bankotsu nodded.

"Bankotsu, he's BLIND!" Sesshoumaru reminded him.

"So? Carrot is good for the eyes."

"Bankotsu… carrot juice can't heal a blind person. It can only benefit a person who has sight, but just bad vision…" Kikyou reasoned.

"Don't even bother," Kagura sighed. "Bankotsu dun get it."

"I don't think he ever will," Sara said, punching in the orders. "Alright, so a medium Aloha Pineapple, Pomegranate Paradise, Razzmatazz, Mango-a-go-go and…. A carrot juice?" Bankotsu nodded. "And a large Strawberry Nirvana and a medium Mega Mango?" she asked, making sure she had the right orders.

Kikyou frowned, "No. A LARGE Mega mango for me and medium Strawberry Nirvana for him!"

"No." Sesshoumaru spoke up. "Matter of fact, Make ALL the orders medium."

Sara blinked and punched in the order while Kikyou frowned and crossed her arms, "Awww, give her the large one. She loves mango smoothies." Bankotsu frowned while Kikyou glared at Sesshoumaru, who ignored her.

"No." he shrugged while Kikyou scowled, "You'd said you would get it for me."

"I said I'd get it for you… just not large." He corrected her as Sara went to the back to get the orders done. "You're exaggerating."

"Well am I still gonna get a napoleon? Or is that an exaggeration again?" Kikyou bristled while Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Asshooooole." Bankotsu drawled as Sesshoumaru glared and growled at him.

"Why is it taking so long?" Hiten whined.

"We ordered a lot of drinks, Hiten." Souten snipped, "It doesn't take a genius to figure THAT out."

"Shut up." Hiten said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Kagura sighed and played with Bankotsu's braid to keep herself busy. "Derrick, Cody! That's not how you work the machines!"

"Wouldn't it be easy if we just went back there and stole everything?" Bankotsu point out, "I mean seriously!"

"No. We'll just wait."

"That's boring! I want my smoothie now!" Bankotsu whined before Kagura yanked him back before he tried to jump over the counter. "Aww, c'mon babe. It's more fun over there. You know it." He pouted, trying to get Kagura to concede, who just rolled her eyes.

"For once, I would like to go to place and not get kicked out or banned from there." Kagura mentioned while Souten huffed.

"I'm sooo thirsty." she whined.

"_We ordered a lot of drinks_." Hiten mocked while Souten looked over and stuck her tongue out. He did the same back at her.

Kikyou sighed and crossed her arms as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Sara came back with half of the orders and he grinned when he saw, that Sara added more to his drink then to the rest of them. He took his smoothie and drank while Bankotsu and Souten did the same. Hiten was nowhere to be found and Kikyou and Kagura were crossing their arms waiting for their orders.

"Ladies," Bankotsu drawled, "Sara will get you drinks shortly and…" He stopped when he noticed Kikyou glaring holes at the back of Sesshoumaru's head and her jaw tense. "Okay…" Bankotsu gulped before Sara came back with a hardly level Mega mango and Razzmatazz.

Both girl glared as Kagura was the first to snap, "That's not good enough. I'm paying $4.50 for this shit. I want my worth of pay." Kagura glared while Kikyou moved up on the line. "Where's the rest of it?"

"That's all you get, Kamiya." Sara glared as Kikyou gave her fixed set.

"I am sensing such a strong animosity towards you two." Bankotsu said while both Sara and Kikyou ignored him and Kagura sighed.

"Fill up my cup. I'm not paying for that." Kikyou pointed.

"Too bad, sister. Take it or leave it." Sara rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it up to your face in a few."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Tch, Say it don't spray it."

Bankotsu looked over and looked at Sesshoumaru flinched from a quick brain freeze before drinking his Strawberry Nirvana. "You do realize this fight is all your fault?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "That's cold." Bankotsu quipped before drinking his smoothie. He then thought of something, "Say, that's hot."

"What is?" Kagura asked, trying to get another worker to fix hers and Kikyou's drink.

"Two girls fighting over for Sesshoumaru's attention." Bankotsu pouted, "Why can't you fight over me like that?"

"Don't you remember WHY I got suspended last week?" Kagura bristled.

"That was for me?" Bankotsu grinned, "Awesome! Wouldn't you agree Hiten?" he looked around and frowned.

"Where'd he go?" Kagura looked over the counter while Kikyou and Sara were still bickering.

"FILL UP MY CUP!" Kikyou snarled.

"NO, TAKE IT AS IT IS!" Sara snapped.

"I refuse to pay for that!" Kikyou pointed.

"Oh well!" Sara growled before totaling the prices. "$15.00 all together."

"Well, I'm paying separately." Sesshoumaru added in while he dug in his pocket.

"Can you pay for us too? I found out I came out short today." Bankotsu nervously grinned while Sesshoumaru glared. "Fine."

"Sweet!" Bankotsu grinned while Sesshoumaru paid Sara, who smirked at Kikyou. It was clear on what she wanted to say to her but wouldn't dare she lose her job and her position for a slur she said about her mutual dislike for her ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend. But the stare she sent, got the point across.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed as one of the employers came back with her and Kagura's smoothie, filled to the top like everyone else was. "Finally!" Kagura brought the drink to her lips before yogurt splattered on her top and Kikyou's. Sara and Bankotsu snickered while Sesshoumaru glared at the person held responsible.

"Hiten!" Souten yelled, coming from out, giving the homeless man his carrot juice. "You're so gonna be in trouble when I tell mom!"

"Hey it's not my fault!" Hiten defended himself, "The machines did it! One of the pipes busted!"

"Oh sure, things just _magically_ break, don't they?" Sara rolled her eyes while mashed bananas with tossed on her blouse and face.

"Oops?" Hiten grinned before Derrick ran out from the back room, covered in fresh produce and flavored syrup.

"I knew the machines were corrupted! I told Uncle Ron, something was wrong with those pipes!" Derrick said aloud. "I KNEW IT!"

"Derrick, would you please grow up!" Sara yelled, as the blending machine cup tilted and pineapple, peach and orange slices slap her and Sesshoumaru in their face.

Kikyou pointed and laughed at them two, "HAH! Don't like it when it's the tables are turned on you right?"

Sara growled and jumped over the counter and threw herself on Kikyou. Soon after, Kikyou flipped her over and starting throwing punches while Sara could only pull her hair and scratch her back. Kagura panicked and tried to figure out a way to separate them before she a machines and blending machines go on haywire and decided to help Hiten and Souten from the slippery area in the back.

Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru just stood there, watching the fight not really do much of anything until Sesshoumaru finished his drink.

"Should we… stop them?" Bankotsu asked, "Or Let God continue on with this masterpiece?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled Kikyou off and sat her up on the counter. "Feel accomplished?"

"NO! I never had my Mega MANGO!" she yelled back while Bankotsu stared and laughed at Sara who tried to get but slipped back down on her back, all while drinking his smoothie. "I'mma go make some more." He decided before jumping over the counter and proceeded to make himself another refill.

"Look what you did." Sesshoumaru scolded her while Kikyou folded her arms.

"I didn't do a damn thing. You refused to get me Large Mega Mango smoothie and now you probably won't get me a Napoleon."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long time before sighing. "Bankotsu, can you make her a big Mega Mango?" he asked.

Bankotsu winked and slid the drink. "I already did… ooh! Strawberries and raspberries!" Bankotsu grinned. "I got us sex food tonight, babe!"

Kagura groaned, carrying Souten to the front, while Hiten slid through the floor. "Hey, this is fun! Ooh, mangoes!" Hiten grabbed and bit into it.

"Here babe, something from me to you." Bankotsu said before feeding Kagura a strawberry. "Mmmm, it ain't warm or ripe or anything." She said as Bankotsu fed her another one.

"Yuck! I'm covered in syrup and sliced fruits!" Souten whined while Hiten picked on the pineapple chunks and ate them. "Hey!"

Kikyou quietly sat on the counter and drank from her long awaited smoothie and behaved for the most part, like a seven year old girl. Once before she got down to half its size, she pulled away and frowned. "I'm sorry…" she told him in a soft tone, allowing him and only him to hear. He nodded and pulled her close, "I'll behave."

"You never behave for mango smoothies." He told her, bluntly while she pouted, "Don't do that… I don't like it when you pout. You get away with murder." He looked away, trying to avoid until Kikyou pulled him back in and pecked his lips. He kissed her back and she deepened the kiss until Souten threw a banana slice at his head.

"No kissing!" Souten protested before turning around and ordered Bankotsu to make another Aloha Pineapple for her. In less than five minutes, a middle aged man, came in and gasped at the condition of his shop. "MY STORE!"

"Ooh thanks, Bankotsu!" Souten cheered once he slid her smoothie and happily drank away.

"Who did this!?" he yelled as Derrick groaned and pointed at a random direction.

"Sara?" he yelled in shock, "You _did_ this?!"

"No of course not, Ron!" Sara said, pointing at Hiten and Bankotsu. "They did it!"

"Nuh uh." Both Hiten and Bankotsu said.

"Yes you did!" Sara pointed out.

"Nuh uh!"

"I don't care. I want to know who's gonna clean this up?"

"Tch, I'm not paid to do anything at all." Bankotsu said jumping over the counter as Ron fumed.

"You don't look too good, man." Hiten noted as Ron pointed at the closet filled with cleaning supplies.

An hour later, the gang excluding Souten and had to chip in and clean up after the place.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he, Kagura and Sara were busy mopping the floor for the fifth time, while Hiten and Derrick handled the garbage and Kikyou wiped the countertops and blenders clean.

"All I wanted was a smoothie with my girlfriend." Sesshoumaru said and Hiten went to the back and decided to eat more fruits. "Just some private alone time and I end up getting _this_."

"Aww, C'mon Sesshoumaru. What else can happen?" Kagura said as the blenders went on a frenzy. Juices and chucks of fruits were all over the place. Flavored syrups and yogurt were graffitied on the walls, the water pipes busted, the milk, ice and boosts shots were spilled all over the floor.

"Oookay... Ignore what I said then." she drawled while Souten giggled. "Oops!"

Everyone in the shop groaned and glared at Hiten. "What? I was thirsty."

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked upwards. "God, why do you hate me?" he asked aloud.

"Oooh, I know!" Bankotsu chirped, raising his hand. "I know! I know!"

"Pick me! Pick me!" Hiten said cheerfully as Sesshoumaru groaned.

"No me first! Me first! Me first!" Derrick grinned.

Souten pouted and drank her pineapple smoothie, quietly. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru. God'll love you tomorrow."

************************************************************************

**A/N****; I have a funny feeling, I'm going to go to hell for this I have a huge suspicion XDD**

Sesshoumaru; Maybe you should! You deserve too just like everyone else who's been there!! *glares at Hiten and Bankotsu*

Kikyou; AHEM! *clears her throat*

Sesshoumaru; Uh oh...

**Busted... XD**

Kagura; Burn...

Bankotsu; YOU ARE SO TOTALLY OWNED!!

Hiten; Someone's not gonna get any tonight! *cackles* God, wrecking dates is fun.

Kikyou; *snarls* Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru; Just f***cking great.


End file.
